


One last adventure

by lasttoknow



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: After Life, F/M, Reunion, fem bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasttoknow/pseuds/lasttoknow
Summary: After her spectacular exist at her 111th birthday, Bilbo is off on one last adventure.





	One last adventure

"And with that, I say, goodbye." Slipping on the ring, she leaves the hobbits gasping and crying out in shock. Well, she has been 'Mad Baggins' for 60 years, may as well go out on a bang. Frodo at least new; or had an idea; of what was going to happen. She had left the lad, who was vey much like a son, everything. Entering Bag-End for the last time, she jumped as Gandalf starting speaking (really, how did he do it).  
"I suppose you think it was clever?"  
"Oh, it was only a bit of fun." Yavanna knows she had little to laugh about in her long life. "Keep an eye on Frodo, won't you?"  
"Two if I can spare them, will you be leaving everything to him?"  
"Yes, of course, including this." She pulled the ring out of her waistcoat (111, still not wearing skirts). Placing it on the side she said, "perhaps he can find some use for it. I, however am too old to use it for very long. Besides, Thandruil can't still be mad over the whole dwarves-in-barrels thing."  
"You're heading to the misty mountain?"  
"Yes" she sighs, "I want to see my dwarves again."  
It had been far too long. Balin, Ori and Oin had visited on their way to Moria 30 years back. The rest had written but she knew that Bifur and Dori had joined Fili, Kili and Thorin in the halls of Mahal.   
"Well, I imagine that they will want to see you as well. Goodbye Bilbo, and good luck."  
"Goodbye old friend, may you continue to disturb the peace, for it is sorely needed around here." Hugging the wizard, she left her hobbit hole behind.  
"One more stop." Bilbo said to herself. The Oak that she had planted o her return had grown wonderfully in the Shire. Proud as a certain dwarf, it kept watch on the top of the hill.   
Approaching it, she noticed something rather odd. A circle had appeared on the oak. with a knot in the middle. However, her eyes were drawn to the bottom right as a very familiar rune was carved into it.   
"Oh why not." She twisted the knot like a door handle and opened it. Behind the 'door' was a corridor. She checked around the back of the tree. No mysteriously long corridor there. Taking a last look around, she entered the tree. 

The corridor went on for some time before splitting in two different directions. One was overgrown with greens and bright flowers, the other stone. Upon closer inspection, she saw geometric patterns carved into the walls.   
"Dwarves." she whispered. Mind racing, she headed down the stone corridor. It was exhausting. After a while, she decided it would be a good time to sit. She almost had a heart attack when she noticed her hands; smooth and firm, not a wrinkle in sight. Pulling her hair out of her bun she saw copper curls, not snowy ringlets. Feeling her face there was a severe lack of wrinkles there too.   
"Bother and confiscate magic. Well, the road goes ever on, best keep going. Oh, how I have missed working joints."   
Continuing, she followed the twists and turns of the passage. Eventually, it ended at a stone door. Before opening it she looked at herself. Whilst still wearing the same clothing, it had altered to fit her younger body. Green trousers, white shirt and a yellow waist coat with a blue jacket. Apart from the colours, it was not different from the outfit she wore to chase after dwarves. Her hair however, was at the middle of her back, suggesting she was around 33, as she had cut it short and kept it there at 35.   
There were voices on the other side of the door.  
"Son, I know you want her here, but no one has chosen dwarves over family. The door is a formality."  
"She'll be here. She has never let uncle down yet."   
"Kili." Oh it had been so long since she had heard that voice, so uncle meant Thorin.   
"She won't come, every time Thorin has something nice he screws up."   
"Frerin!" Well, a good a cue as any.   
Opening the door she said, "He does have a tendency to screw up."  
There was a roar and suddenly she was being squeezed to death. By about eight dwarves. Eventually, the others moved away, leaving Thorin attached to her.   
"I didn't know if you would come." He mumbled into her hair.   
"Silly dwarf, haven't you learnt; through thick and thin I'll stay by your side."  
"Never leave, please."  
"Never." she agreed and closed the door behind her.


End file.
